Stars Aligned
by artbabe16
Summary: (There's going to be a different verison on Wattpad. It's called the same thing) The wolfs and Cullen's were not expecting them, nor did they knew they even existed.
1. Chapter 1

The blood on her knees could be smelled from a mile away and she knew this. There was blood all over her, she was drenched in it. She tried getting on the other side but her strength was weakening. She couldn't make it. Then she chanted something out. Her strength grew but the blood didn't stop. She was going to die. So she closed her eyes and waited for the end.

* * *

They stood in a circle and placed an object on the table and chanted. Each one imagining something horrible just to forget it. But a portal opened without their notice until very late.

* * *

Taylor Eliza Montgomery liked her middle name better than her first, but she didn't mind either. The only thing on her mind in the very stuffy hot car was getting out of it and going into the beach. La push beach to be exact. Her friend were all wearing raincoats including her. She wore a yellow raincoat. The thought of the color made her smile.

She put her blonde hair up into a bun while pushing her bangs with it.

"That's it if we stay in this car any bit longer I'm gonna roll out the door." Scarlett explained who too had put her hair up.

"Oh stop complaining we're almost there, right about now." Margaret said, she was the leader of their group and the meanest. Which made sense.

Once the car finally pulled up to the beach, each girl immediately got out the car. Scarlett turned to look at a group of people. Then back to them.

"Looks like we're not alone."

Embry saw her before she saw him. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was laughing along with her friends. She had turned for a second enough to see her face. He see her face, the freckles that spilled across her face like stars, her full lips, and her green eyes that remind of the familiarity of the forest. Her hair was light brown, it was light enough to have hints of golden blonde.

He felt the need to get closer to her, be near her. He felt bond to her, and then he realized what happened. He had imprinted.

"Welcome to the club." Jared said excitedly.

"Go talk to her. See how she's like." Paul said.

Leah rolled her eyes and walked off to sit on a log. Embry turned his attention back to her. His imprint. She had a free spirit about her, just like him but she also looked closed off if she didn't smile.

Seth wasn't paying attention to the those girls like everyone else, he was looking at the ground afraid to look at that direction. Finally he allowed himself to and then he saw the girl with the yellow rain coat.

He felt a shift in the universe, she was the only one he could see and-

"Seth imprinted too!"

Seth snapped his neck and looked at Embry who decided to stop staring and eat.

Taylor was getting bored fast since everyone else was staring at the people from across the beach.

"The longer you stare, the creepier it gets."

"They started staring first." Scarlett said making a point.

Taylor shook her head and walked back into the car. She grabbed her book and flipped back to the page she was on.

"Taylor!"

Taylor looked up from her book at Margaret and Margaret's best friend Bria.


	2. Chapter 2

**FoxTrot0924: Thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far. I couldn't find those lines people used to separate each new perspective ect. But I found it!**

 **Monica636: I'm glad that you liked it so far!**

 **Sorry this was later than I intended on posting this. It took me while to get it posted. Also Callie is not Taylor's best friend and I've changed Callie's name to Bria.**

Taylor got out of the car and saw why she needed to be present. Brandon(her twin brother) had walked over to the other side. He was talking to one of the girls who looked at him as if he was the only boy she could see. Taylor smiled at that.

"Taylor go over there and bring him back."

"Leave it."

Margaret looked at Taylor with disbelief and started walking to the other side of the beach. Taylor followed. She took her bookmark that was a flower on her ear.

"Hey I was wondering why you guys were staring-"

"Margaret." Taylor said in shock.

Margaret rolled her eyes.

Taylor looked at each one carefully, her eyes lingered on a boy who was looking at her as if she was the sun and she was the only guide. It creeped her out a little, she never been stare at like that before in her life.

Seth realized how uncomfortable he was being so he looked away from her.

"What? Look it's just a question."

Jared responded finally,"Oh sorry we just assumed we were going to have the beach to ourselves we didn't expect any visitors."

The girl Margaret walked back and he could hear her telling her friends the very same thing, but she didn't believe him.

His imprint looked back at him again.

"My names Taylor Eliza Montgomery. You can call me either."

Then she walked away. The boy who looked just like her walked away too.

"What's his name Leah." Paul teased.

Leah rose an eyebrow and looked at him with disinterest.

"His name is Brandon."

A small smiled tugged at Leah's lips.

 **Sorry this was so short I wanted to give a little more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so short but i wanted to give you guys something.**

* * *

Taylor was walking down the path with Scarlett in the woods, Taylor was running when they see people up ahead. Taylor stops and turns to Scarlett who looks at her confused.

Seth and another boy from before are changing back into their clothes and both girls eyes widen. Seth and Embry turn and jump once they see their imprints shocked expressions.

"Uhh." Scarlett said, looking between Seth and Embry who were trying to get their clothes. They were fidgeting to the point Embry dropped his pants.

Scarlett looks over at Taylor who is just as shocked as her.

"Oh sh-"

Seth and Embry try to dress faster, their cheeks turning red.

"We are so sorry. If we knew."

"No it's not what it looks like."

Seth looks over at Taylor. He started to tense up.

"No we don't judge. Love is love."

"We're not gay." Embry said embarrassed.

Scarlett looked at Embry and then bursted out laughing. Taylor smiled at Seth, who loosen up a bit and smiled back.

"So we're you two having-"

"No!" They both exclaimed.

"We were just back from cliff diving and we decided to change over here."

"Okay." Scarlett said.

Scarlett obviously didn't believe him and continued walking down the path, she turned to Taylor. Who was trying hard not to laugh.

Embry sat on the forest floor and let out a sigh, Seth continued to watch his imprint.

"I told you we should have went with Jacob."

* * *

 _ **So I hope you have enjoyed it. I wanted something funny before I get really into it.**_


End file.
